College Life
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: After years of hard work, sleepless nights, and no social life, Lucy's finally made it into the best college in the country: Fairy Tail. Now, her real adventure is about to begin, and it's crazier than she ever thought possible.


**Hey guys. So...I've got some bad news. My parents didn't approve of my FFN account when they found out and, after about weeks of putting off discussion and me secretly going on FFN Mobile from my iPod, made me delete my stories and my account. So I got rid of both(as far as they know anyway). As you can see I faked deleting my account but I couldn't save my stories. I didn't realize that the Doc Manager had a time limit on your documents so I'm going to have to rewrite them. I don't know how long that's going to take so I decided to start fresh. While I try and rewrite my originals I'm going to start posting new stories and, so we don't have the mess we had the first time around, I'm not going to do more than two (POSSIBLY, but very unlikely, three) at once AND I'm going to make sure all of my stories are backed up somewhere else. I'm really sorry about all of this mess and I hope you guys can forgive me.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Fairy Tail<em>

_LUCY_

Oh wow.

I can't believe I'm _actually _standing on Fairy Tail's front lawn. For years I've worked my butt off, studying non-stop for every test and quiz, setting three alarm clocks every night, being a social outcast…. But it's finally worth it! I've been accepted into my dream college, and I was determined to make my mark. No more rules, no more constricting dresses, no more selfish neglectful fathers. I'm free to start over.

Capricorn, my driver and one of the few staff members that chose me over my dad, pulled my luggage out of the car. Capricorn is a close friend of mine and was my mother's personal bodyguard before she died. He's taken personal care of me since then.

"Thanks, Capricorn. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you for four years," I laughed.

He bowed politely. "You are a strong woman, Miss Lucy. I have no doubt that you are capable of taking care of yourself while at Fairy Tail. Your mother would be very proud."

I smiled, pushing back my tears, and hugged Capricorn one last time. "Thank you," I said, "for taking care of me all these years."

He placed on hand on my back, Capricorn's standard form of a hug, and smiled.

"Good luck, Miss Lucy."

That was the last thing he said to me before getting back into the car and driving away. Straightening my shoulders, I turned back towards the large school building. I grabbed the handles of my two suitcases and made my way across the yard. As I walked, I looked around at the amazing scenery. The lawn was huge, decorated with tables, trees, and gorgeous flowers. A cobblestone path led up to a wooden double-door with the red Fairy Tail crest.

_This is it, Lucy,_I thought. Taking a deep breath, I reached for the door handle and

_Smack!_

"Ah!"

"Mira-chan!"

"Owie…"

The dull thudding in my head subsided and I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes as my vision cleared.

"Eee!" I shrieked at two dark blue eyes inches from my face.

"Oops, sorry," the owner of the eyes laughed.

Stepping back, a girl smiled at me. She had long white-blonde hair with the bangs pulled back and about a year above me.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. I'm Lucy," I replied.

"Hi, Lucy. I'm Mirajane, call me Mira, and this is Levy."

Mira pointed to a girl who I would've almost missed had Mira not pointed her out. She was that tiny! The girl,uh...Levy, had wavy bright blue hair that was in a wild, layered style. She was pale, with large hazel eyes and no more than 4-foot-nine.

"Aww, you're adorable. Almost like a china doll," I said.

Mira giggled and Levy blushed and glared the best she could.

"Mira, stop laughing!" Levy exclaimed.

"Haha, oh don't blow a gasket, Levy. It's not like she's wrong. You are pretty cute," Mira told her.

Levy just rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Instead, she turned to me and said

"So this is your first time here?"

"Isn't it pretty much everyone's?" I asked in confusion. I assumed only the first year class would be here this early.

"Technically but, while never really interacting themselves, many of the students have known the headmaster for a long time."

Levy and Mira offered to show me around. So as we toured the building, they explained how the school had a special program for bad kids, as some of the students were kicked out or transfer from bad schools. Since Headmaster Makarov believed that the "bad apples" should be give a chance to prove themselves, they were allowed to attend Fairy Tail but had to excel in a specific field and maintain at least a 3.0 GPA. That was how his grandson, Laxus Dreyar, someone named Jellal, and a few others gained academic or athletic scholarships to the university. They showed me the student parking lot; the food hall, where Mira worked as a part-time employee; the sports arena, complete with equipment and private training grounds; and the S-Class building, where Fairy Tail's top students had access to an exclusive lounge.

"Here we are. The girls' dorms. Miss Porlyusica is the DA, she'll help you find your dorm number," said Mira.

"We were gonna head to this little cafe in town," Levy told me. "After you get settled you should come with us."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks!" I replied, resisting the urge to smile uncontrollably.

"Cool! Meet us outside in an hour," Levy replied before she and Mira made their way back down the hall.

I picked up my luggage again and went over to a small table where an elderly woman who looked like she'd never smiled a day in her life.

"Hi, my name's Lucy and-"

"Yes, yes, no need to tell me more. Hmm, Lucy Heartfilia?"

I tried not to cringe when she said my last name and hoped no one was close enough to hear. "Yes ma'am," I answered.

"Room 208." She handed me a key and said nothing else.

I took that as my cue to leave and brushed off her rudeness, turning to go back the way I'd came. For the second time that day, I crashed into something, or rather, _someone__. _Another girl. She looked about my age but had an air of importance around her. She was pretty, no denying that, with shiny black hair and dark eyes, but there was something that just made me not like her.

"Ugh, watch where you're going Blondie." She spat the word _"__blondie" _like it was some sort of disease.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Obviously out of your league, but if you must know, my name is Minerva Orlando. You're free to applaud now."

When I did nothing she narrowed her eyes at me. "Look new girl. I'll tell you right now that _I'm_the future queen of this place. If you don't join me then you fight against me, and I will destroy you. Make your choice."

"I choose whatever side you're not on," I said.

Minerva scowled at me. "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you new girl." With that last threat, my newest pain in the butt sashayed away. Queen bees, I guess there's one in every school.

_Okay, so I've made one enemy and two possible friends. Not bad for the first day._

* * *

><p>My dorm was towards the end of the hall. I took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock, preparing to meet my hopefully future best friend for the next four years. I opened the door and was met with a blast of loud music. JAMIL's <em>Rock City Boy <em>was blaring through speakers hooked up to a _Lacrima_phone. Half of the room was painted a deep purple, the color of wine, which kind of explained the pub posters and the beer bottles that littered the floor. I heard the shower shut off so I sat on the spare bed and waited. About five minutes later, a tan brunette came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"What's up? I'm Cana. You must be Lucy," she said while drying off her hair. When I nodded she continued. "Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"No, I just got here," I replied.

"Cool, I'll show you where it is. Just give me a few minutes to change."

Cana went to one of the chests and began pulling out clothes. Pulling on a blue bikini top, orange capris, and sandals, Cana grabbed a bottle off the shelf.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Um, aren't you going to get in trouble for that?" I asked, pointing at the glass bottle in her hand.

She grabbed two translucent water bottles and poured them half full with the drink. "Nah, they'll never know. Besides, Miss High Horse out there is the only one who cares. She needs someone to yank that fifty-foot pole out of her **butt**."

I laughed and followed Cana outside. We walked past the check-in table, where Miss Porlyusica was reading and giving the evil-eye to anyone who passed by. Cana stuck her tongue out at her and we continued down the hall. Downstairs, she led me to a door near the entrance.

"This is the Old Man's office. He'll help you out," said Cana.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS ARE ALWAYS CAUSING TROUBLE! THE YEAR HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET AND YOU'VE ALREADY DISOBEYED ME! HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY! YOU'RE STILL BANNED!"

"Jeez, calm down, Old Man. You're gonna have a heart attack," a gruff voice replied nonchalantly.

The door slammed open to reveal an extremely tall and muscular blonde with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his face.

"In trouble again, Laxus?" Cana teased.

Laxus smirked. "Nah, the old man's just blowin' things outta proportion."

He walked up to Cana and wrapped an arm around her waist. She grinned and handed him one of the water bottles. Based on the way they were acting I'd think they were

"Hey, are you guys dating?" I asked.

Cana and Laxus glanced at each other and grinned. Then burst out laughing.

"Ha, me and Alberona? You've gotta be joking," Laxus said.

Cana snickered. "We're not dating Lucy. I mean, we've had a bit of fun together but that's about as far as it goes."

"Oh," I said, blushing. "Uh, I just thought-"

"Don't worry about it," Cana responded, still laughing. "A lot of people think we're dating, but Laxus is more like an older brother to me."

_What person do you know who's had sex with their brother?_I thought.

"Besides, everyone knows Laxus is into Mira," Cana continued.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

_Laxus and...Mira?! Sweet, gentle Mira?!_

"Yeah, don't be fooled by her sweet appearance. Mira's great but she can be a real demon when she wants to be," said Cana.

"Fuck off, Cana. You don't know what you're talkin' about. Me and Mira can barely stand each other," Laxus replied, a hard look in his eyes. But for a second I thought I saw a hint of sadness.

"Whatever, Laxus. When you get the balls to confess, let me know. Good luck, Lucy"

With that, Cana and Laxus left me at the open office door. I knocked tentatively. The booming voice I'd heard before had shaken me a little.

"Come in," a kinder voice said. I walked in and closed the door.

"You must be Miss Heartfilia, one of the first year students."

I gasped. At the desk was a small man, smaller than Levy, with white thinning hair and a wide smile. A mug sat on his desk filled with what smelled suspiciously like sake, but he didn't look drunk at all.

_How many people here drink alcohol in plain sight?_I thought. _First Cana, then Laxus, and now the headmaster?!_

"I apologize if you heard my outburst a few minutes ago. My grandson can be quite the troublemaker," the headmaster laughed.

My shoulders relaxed and I smiled. He wasn't so bad when he wasn't yelling.

"Yep, I've known most of these brats since they were born and they're always getting me in trouble with the higher-ups. They're good kids though. So, what can I do ya for?" he asked.

"Cana told me I could get my schedule from you," I said.

"Right, here you are, my dear," he said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks, Headmaster Dreyar," I replied.

"Please, just call me Headmaster Makarov. Or Gramps. Lord knows enough of those kids call me that as it is."

I giggled and thanked him again before leaving the office. I looked at the time. _11:35__. _I had almost half an hour left to unpack before I had to meet Levy and Mira.

_Better get started,_I thought.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, I was fully unpacked and on my way downstairs.<p>

"Hey, Lu-chan!"

I saw Levy waving at me with Mira and a pretty redhead beside her.

"Hi Lucy, glad you could make it," Mira chirped. "This is Erza Scarlet."

The redhead, Erza, nodded hello. "You're the new girl I've heard so much about. You'll be joining us today?"

I nodded, a little scared. Erza seemed nice enough but she was slightly intimidating. "You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, c'mon!" Levy said.

Since it was warm, we walked to Fiore, the town near campus. There were a lot of shops and restaurants there. Levy, Mira, and Erza led me to a cafe called The Tower of Heaven. The inside was a lot bigger than it looked from outside. The walls were decorated with various stenciled on words and there was a winding staircase that led to an upstairs balcony. There were small stone tables and chairs decorated with painted vines and leaves, as well as the floor. It was sort of a rugged elven forest theme, but it was cool nonetheless.

Towards the back of the slightly crowded cafe was a counter where girl with long dark purple hair was drying cups. She was dressed in a collared button up and had on a white apron with what I assumed was the shop's logo. The girls and I walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Ultear," Erza spoke.

"Hey Erza, Mira, Levy, and Blonde Girl I Don't Know," Ultear replied.

"I'm Lucy," I told her.

She nodded hello. "Would you like your usual Erza?"

"Yes, a strawberry cheesecake would be nice. With four cups of your tea: Pumpkin Spice, Peppermint, Green, and...Chamomile," said Erza, after asking what I wanted.

Ultear called to the troubled kid I'd heard about earlier, Jellal, to get the tea and handed Erza two strawberry cheesecakes. We picked a table and sat down. Mira started cutting one of the cheesecakes while Erza took the other one, I mean the _entire_other cake, and started eating it. I must've been staring because Mira laughed.

"Erza really likes cake," she told me.

I smiled as Erza admired her cake. She was practically worshipping it! The rest of us ate slices and talked about the upcoming school year.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted our conversation.

We all looked up. A young guy, about our age, with blue hair and a strange red tattoo on his face was holding a tray of tea cups. I noticed Erza had stopped eating and was looking like she was in pain.

"I have a Pumpkin Spice, Peppermint, Green, and Chamomile for table 9," he said.

"Thanks Jellal." Levy answered and Mira was giving Erza a pointed look. So this was Jellal. He didn't look like a trouble maker.

"So, I hear you're going to be attending Fairy Tail as a first year."

Levy, Mira, and Jellal looked at Erza like they hadn't expected her to acknowledge him. Jellal blushed and started setting the tea cups down.

"That's right, I'm going to be studying Astronomy and Science," he responded.

"That's nice. I'm studying Science as well, mainly Biology, for the elements and evolution. Maybe we'll have some of the same classes," Erza replied.

"Y-yeah, that'd be great," Jellal said, a light blush staining his cheeks.

He set the last cup, Erza's down in front of her, and they caught each other's eye. Erza blushed and smiled shyly, which was weird after seeing her look so intimidating. I don't think anyone could have missed the loving look in his eyes.

"Jellal, stop making goo-goo eyes at Erza!" Ultear shouted.

"Shut it, Ultear!" Jellal yelled back, turning redder. He turned back to us.

"Enjoy your drinks. I'll see you around Erza," he said before walking away.

Erza was still blushing and was staring into her tea cup. Mira and Levy giggled and I suddenly caught on.

"Oh my god! Erza you're in lo-mphh!"

The noise in the cafe went suddenly quiet as everyone stared at Erza with her hand across my mouth.

"Nothing to see here, go back to your meals," Erza said. She removed her hand from my face and sat back down.

"You're in love with Jellal!" I whispered excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucy. Jellal and I are just friends," Erza replied calmly, but she had the same tinge of sadness that Laxus' did.

"Erza? Are you alright?" I asked.

I may not know her well and she might scare me a little but that's no reason not to be nice.

"I'm fine Lucy, but I'm not very hungry anymore. I think I'll just take mine back to the dorm."

She waved to Ultear, who brought her a to-go box. "I'll see you all back at the school," said Erza.

After she left, Mira and Levy turned to me.

"You know she's lying right?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, she's not very good at it," I responded.

"Neither is Jellal, but he'll deny it with his life if you mention anything about his relationship with Erza. They've known each other since they were kids, but something..._happened__..._with Jellal for a few years that changed things. No one knows the full story except them," Mira told me.

_Hm, forbidden love…_

Deciding to let it go for now, I turned the conversation to Fairy Tail. I found out that Mira was studying Culinary Arts and Music, and Levy was studying Literature. We talked about our lives before this year and some of our hobbies. After we finished our food, the three of us started walking back towards the university. Mira and Levy were chatting, but I was thinking. This place was so much different from my other school. It was like anything that happened before I left two days ago was a previous life. I was starting over, at least I thought I was. Unfortunately, the past always comes back to haunt you.

But what no one could know, was that the time to face your fears, and your past, had finally arrived…


End file.
